


Caught

by Dreamin



Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 20:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14292729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Khan is supposed to be hiding out at Molly's place. When she finds out he's been sneaking out, sparks fly.





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MizJoely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/gifts).



> Based on a couple of Tumblr prompts.

Molly slammed the supermarket tabloid on her kitchen island, the headline screaming her frustration for her – “Does Sherlock Holmes Have A Secret Twin?!”

Khan had the sense to look abashed. “In my defense, I kept an eye out for paparazzi.”

“Yeah, but you apparently forgot that everyone these days has a camera phone.”

Sherlock and John had tagged along when Greg was called to investigate what had been reported as a plane crash. The “plane” turned out to be a spaceship from an alternate 23rd Century, the dazed but otherwise unharmed pilot almost a dead ringer for Sherlock.

Deciding such a person needed to stay under the British Government’s radar, Sherlock insisted that the man, Khan Noonien Singh, stay hidden at Molly’s flat until they could decide what to do with him.

That was three weeks ago. Every day, the “Augment” did something that made her want to either pull her hair out or snog him breathless. The bouncing back and forth was driving her mad.

“What if Mycroft saw this?” she demanded, pointing at the tabloid. “He knows Sherlock’s not a twin.”

Khan shrugged nonchalantly. “He’ll think someone saw Sherlock in disguise.” He went back to chopping vegetables for dinner.

She watched him silently for a moment. “Do you regret agreeing to stay with me? Is that why you keep sneaking out?”

“I regret a lot of things,” he muttered. “Having this conversation tops the list.”

Molly rolled her eyes. “I’m trying to have an adult conversation here.”

“We are wearing entirely too many clothes to have an ‘adult’ conversation.”

As annoyed as she was, she couldn’t help smiling. With his back turned, she couldn’t see his face, but she just knew he was grinning too. “You’ve got to stop doing that.”

“What?” he asked, turning to her.

“Saying things that make me want to kiss you.”

Khan’s face lit up like the Milky Way.


End file.
